


Temporary

by mysmedrabbles



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Romance, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysmedrabbles/pseuds/mysmedrabbles
Summary: “I’m in love with you. You heard me.” “Yes” “I’m in love with you. And I know that love is just a shout into the void and that oblivion is inevitable. And that we’re all doomed and that one day all of our labors will be turned to dust and I know that the sun will swallow the only earth that we’ll ever have. And I’m in love with you. Im sorry.” -John Green-mod alex





	Temporary

Memories flooded his brain. Sitting under the shade of a cherry tree with you, legs submerged in the lake. Sharing a popsicle with you, the multicoloured ones that tasted of lemon and raspberry. The way you tasted of sweet fruits when he kissed you, lips cold from the popsicle. The way you loved his jokes, head turning away and hand instinctively going up to your mouth to hide a laugh. How your fingers interlaced through his, pulling him to you and resting you head on his shoulder as you watched the sun set over the lake.

The sky exploded with colour, dusty pink overlapping orange. Thats how he had felt. You had come into his life suddenly, with no warning, your breathtaking beauty stopping him in his tracks. He let you take over him, until you were all he knew. You had become his every thought. Love, he heard this was called. But like all sunsets, he knew that it wasnt forever.

His eyes had scanned you, robotic like, trying to gather all the data about you, trying to drink in everything. ‘Not enough’ he thought.  
The soft way you looked at him, holding stars in your eyes, subconsciously tilting your head just the slightest bit, trying to hold back a smile, like your love for him was supposed to be a secret.

But your eyes. Damn he could get lost in them. So dark and yet he’d never seen someone with eyes with so much light in them. He was a traveller in the depths of those eyes, lost at every turn, falling deeper and deeper in love with you with seemingly no escape. He was stuck in a cycle where the woman he loved chose others, over again. He had watched from afar as you fell for all of them, the college student, the actor, the secretary, the trustfund kid, the photographer, even his own brother. A piece of him broke a little more each time you chose another route, falling for you was like falling in love with a ghost.  
A ghost who was never there but always present. You had blew through the contents of his metallic heart, rustling the old screws, turning the gears and teaching him how to work again. How to love again.

Jesus it has always been you, only you. Even now, he could see you dissapearing in the faded sunlight, orange reflecting on your face, giving you an erethral glow. You stared straight across the water as if there was a whole 'nother world out there.  
For you of course… there was. His heart sunk, thinking of the man who would hold your heart one day. Kiss you, buy you flowers, share a popsicle stick with you…love you. He had expected it to be temporary but this was too soon.

Eleven days.. it was bullshit. Pure cruelty to be able to spend not even two full weeks with someone you fell for. You continued staring blankly, appearing to be lost in thought, but he knew, that you couldnt hear him. The game wouldnt allow you to.

“MC…” he drew a shaky breath, “I know..I know you wont stay forever. We were never a done deal. You live in a whole other dimension,” he whispered.  
His chest tightened, throat constricting, but he was determined to get what he had to say out. “You…you changed my life, the way I see reality. I thought..I thought that I’d be jealous, seeing you love the others. But then I realised. You wanted to help them all. You wanted to save them. Youve got- youve got such a good heart MC. At first..I…I thought I was just programmed to love you…but this goes far beyond numbers. I wanted a future with you MC…i just-,” tears threatened to overflow.  
He saw you were fading even faster now, almost translucent. You were truly becoming a ghost. Urgency met him, and he spoke, rushed, “please…dont forget me MC. P-pl- d-don-d-” he couldnt finish as tears finally caught up to him, falling free down his cheeks.

His glasses fogged up, sobs choking his speech. He held your hand as if for for dear life. Inside, he could hear his metallic heart breaking, gears slowing to a stop, screws falling. They say that something made of metal isn’t capable of feeling beyond what its programmed. If so then why was he feeling these things? He leaned toward you, pressing his lips softly against your own. He tried to memorise everything, how you felt against him, the way your lips were soft and tasted faintly of cherries. “I love you…my 606,” he pulled back slowly, able to see the last traces of you as you disappeared completely.  
“I love you Seven,”  
your voice faded out. Youd heard him?! The balloon of excitement was popped when it dawned on him. You were gone, again. You'd left him, again. Even if you’d heard him…. he felt alone, a deep pang in his chest like someone was trying to stab his heart out. A single cherry blossom fell on his lap, light but the signifigance was overwhelming.

A small voice spoke. How could something so tiny cause so much damage, so much pain? The word, so familiar delivered the final blow in his chest.  
“Reset.”


End file.
